Unexpected Announcements
by Alriadne
Summary: A/G Something is making Alanna be a bit off. The group makes her spill. Ok, it has become complete and total fluff. The story goes on from the summary given and it's preey bad in my opinon, but someone is asking for a new chapter, so I wrote a couple more
1. The Announcement

"She's so cute!" Alanna the Lioness, Tortall's only female knight, exclaimed. The subject of this compliment was the three month old Princess Kalsin. Kalsin's mother, Queen Thayet, sometimes called the peerless, smiled and bounced her two-year-old son Ronald. "I wish I could have come earlier to see her. She is a darling!" Alanna went on to say.

"She is a beauty, but I think she will be the last baby around here for a while," Thayet said as she went to put down Ronald for his nap. Maybe not, Alanna thought. She got a wistful look on her face that only comes to a person when they are completely happy. 

"What are you smiling at?" Thayet asked. 

"Nothing. We'd better get down to dinner, George, Jon, Gary, Cythena, Raoul and Buri will get impatient if we keep them waiting." Tonight all the friends were getting together to celebrate Jon and Thayet's third year of marriage and Kalsin's recent naming ceremony. The Lady Knight Alanna of Oleu and Pirate's Swoop and Queen Thayet of Tortall made their way downstairs. 

"You look lovely," George told Alanna. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before escorting her down the rest of the stairs. He sat her and took his place. King Jonathan rose to help his wife. When everyone was seated, servers came around with wine.

"No thanks," Alanna said when they came around to her. 

"This is a special occasion Alanna, even Raoul is having a drink," Jon said to his Champion. 

"I just don't feel like drinking," Alanna snapped. 

Jon was about to say something when Raoul interrupted, "It's ok Jon, if she doesn't want a drink its ok. Now speech time. Gary, you do the honors." 

"No way," Gary replied, "I think Alanna should give the speech."

"Fine I'll do it," Alanna rose and held up her glass, which held water instead of wine. "To Jon and Thayet, may you find happiness and joy on the road ahead. I think some of your joy will rub off on the rest of us. To Jon and Thayet!"

"To Jon and Thayet!" everyone repeated and took a sip of their drinks. 

"So spill Alanna? Why have you been acting so strange?" Raoul inquired.

"What's so strange?" Alanna asked innocently.

"What's so strange? You refused wine, and that strange speech, what's going on?" Buri demanded to know. 

"Well, I guess I have to tell you right?" Alanna looked around the table and saw everyone nodding. "Well the truth is…." Alanna's voice got quiet, "I'm pregnant."

"What was that?" George asked. "I could have sworn you said you were pregnant."

"I'm pregnant! Ok?" Alanna's temper started to rise.

"She definitely is, if I'm correct, you've been over reacting all day. Definitely mood swings," Thayet commented.

"Oh thanks!"

"No problem."

"I'm going to be a Dad!" George said stunned. 

"Yes you are, welcome to fatherhood," Jon said as Kalsin's cries sounded through the walls. 

"It's your turn," Thayet told her husband.

"Isn't parenthood just lovely?" Jon muttered as he rose to go take care of Kalsin. 

"He doesn't mean it," Thayet explained to George and Alanna's horrified faces. "You should see him, he's so cute when he's holding his children. It's sweet. You're going to love being parents."

"I don't think I will get George to help me if he doesn't snap out of it!" Alanna yelled at her husband who was still in a daze.

"What did you say dear?" George stammered and looked at his angry wife's face. Everyone laughed at the two and set about to eating and being happy at everyone's good fortune.


	2. Shopping and Pillow Fights

A/N it was supposed to be a short story. Just a little story about nothing at all because I always wondered how George would take being a father. I guess everyone had other plans. So due to popular demand, I am writing another chapter. It is about nothing because I wrote it very quickly. It is a horrible chapter and if you don't like it, blame all the people who wanted me to continue writing. Remember, you brought this one yourselves!

"Now Alanna, be sensible, we're going shopping, this isn't the world," Thayet scolded her friend. A visibly pregnant Alanna sighed.

"Can't we go next month? This kid isn't due for another three months, we have time!" Alanna wailed.

"Alanna, you are six months pregnant. In your seventh month, your ankles will be so swollen that you won't want to walk around much and in your eighth your stomach will be so huge you won't want to be seen, and you put this off long enough, we are going shopping and that's final!" Thayet declared in her best 'Queen of Totral' voice. Thayet grabbed Alanna by the arm and dragged her out of the room. (A/N I have never been pregnant and won't be for a long time. I also have never spent a lot of time with anyone who was. I don't feel like looking stuff up, so if I got stuff wrong there, please forgive me.) The two hurried to get ready to go out.

"I still don't see why I have to come," grumbled a mad Buri.

"One day when your married you'll be glad I made you come," Thayet informed her. (A/N major foreshadowing here. hehehehehe) 

"Why me?" Buri muttered.

"Come on, I see a shop we'll want to check out." Thayet hurried her two friends and their servants across the busy streets in a city near Pirate's Swoop. 

After a long day of shopping and many complaints on the parts of Alanna and Buri, Thayet finally declared that they had everything Alanna would need for the baby. According to Buri, they had enough stuff for half a dozen babies. 

"Now come on that wasn't so bad, right?" Thayet said as they arrived at the room that was going to be reserved for the baby at Pirate's Swoop. Buri and Alanna exchanged a look.

"Buri, I'm really sorry about this," Alanna said squeezing her friend's shoulder, "but you're about to lose your best friend. Please send Jon my apologies for killing his wife." Alanna grabbed a pillow from a couch in the room proceeded to advance on Thayet with a very dangerous look in her eyes. Buri followed suit.

"You wouldn't hurt me, dear friends," Thayet pleaded to the advancing girls. 

"Let her have it!" Buri yelled and she and Alanna beat Thayet with pillows. Thayet soon discovered that there were pillows near her also, which she used to her advantage. Soon enough, there was an all out pillow fight going on. 

The girls finally got tired.

"That was fun, right?" Thayet commented. Buri used her remaining strength to hit Thayet over the head.

"OW!"

George and Jon made their way toward the commotion. They reached the door. George waited for Jon to open it.

"You do it, I'm scared," Jon told George.

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"Ok, on the count of three, we open it together. One, two, three." Jon and George opened the door to find feathers everywhere. Covered in feathers were Thayet, Buri and Alanna, who looked very uncomfortable due to her stomach. 

"What happened here?" George asked.

"What did you do to the pillows?" Jon said at the same time. Thayet, Buri and Alanna exchanged a look. 

"One," Buri said.

"Two," chimed in Thayet.

"Three," snarled Alanna. With that, they all took aim and fired at Jon and George. All three pillows went soaring over to their targets. Of course, Alanna, the skilled archer that she was, hit bulls eye. 

George and Jon's eyes lit up in horror as they saw the pillows flying toward them, but there was no escape. There wasn't time to move. Oomph was the sound of the pillows hitting them. Thayet, Alanna and Buri slapped each other five. Alanna suddenly frowned and put a hand over her stomach.

"What happened, are you ok?" George asked helping Alanna to her feet as Jon did the same with Thayet and Buri. 

"I think I felt the baby kick," Alanna mumbled.

"Can I?" George asked, his voice very small. 

"Sure." Alanna smiled at her husband as he put his hand over her stomach.

"It kicked! It kicked!" he squealed in delight. Everyone just stared at George bewildered. To think, this was the guy who took on five on one odds and won. They all stood there staring at him until the maids shooed them out complaining about not having enough to do without cleaning up feathers.


	3. The absolute fluff chapter that I'm goin...

A/N Ok, my sis says my stories need work and that they aren't true to the characters. Any opinions? I don't know, I'm not good at this. This chapter is really lame. I have to warn you ahead of time. If you thought the other chapters were fluff, well this chapter is the fluffiest of them all. Well, except the part with the feathers, because I guess feathers are fluffy. I dunno. Beware extremely bad chapter ahead.

"Alanna, Alanna." She heard a voice calling. "Alanna, ALANNA!" George yelled into her ear.

"What? Did you have to say that so loud?" Alanna asked her husband. She rubbed her ear.

"You were off in some other world."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, what's bugging you? You don't seem yourself."

"I feel useless," Alanna shivered.

"How are you useless, when has the Lady Knight and Kings' champion ever been useless?" George asked smiling.

"Since I got pregnant. I haven't been able to help people as much and you've made me stay home for the past two months. I feel like I'm no better than those ladies who go through the convent, absolutely useless. I've gotten married, am having a kid, and am good for nothing except to manage the fief and raising children."

"Alanna, you will never be useless." George kissed on the forehead. "Besides, I thought we agreed that you were going to take it easy for a while before returning to the outside world and leaving me to run the Swoop."

"You could never stay at home George, you're going to be running around going undercover for Jon and not look back at me."

"Now lass, what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, I just feel….. useless"

"You have no need to worry, lass, you get to be the one who has adventures. I'll have to go away once in a while, but I'll always be here." He kissed Alanna on the forehead. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So what are we going to call the wee one?" George asked.

"What? Oh, I don't know, any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking if it was a girl, Anna or maybe Milana."

"I was thinking Jillian."

"Fine, Jillian if it's a girl."

"What if it's a boy?" Alanna asked.

"You first."

"I was thinking James or Harry."

"How about if it's a lad, we name him Thom after your brother."

"Thom? He would have liked that. Thom it is," Alanna said. Thom would have liked to have a namesake.

"We'll just have to hope he isn't like your brother."

"Hey!" Alanna swatted George and the two of them laughed. It wouldn't be long before they held Jillian or Thom in their arms.


End file.
